wizardry witchcraft and martial arts
by chaoss child
Summary: Nodoka supreme sorceress and minister of the board of education has decided to give her son a visit and get revenge on genma and the nermia wrecking crew


Disclaimer the characters in this story do not belong to me even though I am the son of the god of chaos and goddess of death I lay no claim to these characters they are being borrowed if you have a problem with this I say good for you it means you are normal if you do not I welcome you to the ranks of the psychotic bwahahahahahahahahahahaha I think thats a good enough disclaimer lets review ranma ½ is not mine harry potter is not mine and slayers is not mine.

  


It was a quiet day in nermia the birds were leaving the animals were taking shelter the sun was trying to hide behind clouds and the people of nermia were making travel plans or in other words heading for the hills screaming the chaos is coming the chaos is coming.

  


"ranma you have a letter" kasumi said handing a yellowish envelope to ranma who opens it and began to read it.

  


Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

headmaster Albus Dumbledore 

(Order of merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf. Warlock,

Supreme mugwump, international confed. Of wizards.)

Dear mr. / ms. Saotome,

we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at hogwarts 

school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the 

necessary books and equipment terms begin September first. We await 

your owl by no later than July thirty first.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_ Deputy Headmistress_

_ P.S_ Also enclosed is a letter from the minister of the board of education Nodoka Inverse supreme sorceress, Daughter of Lina Inverse and gourry gabreive also formerly known as NodokaSaotome.

Ranma had seen many weird things magical and natural in nature but this in it's self to him was weirder than anything he had encountered so he just stood there staring blankly at the parchment in his hands the last three lines going through his mind like a broken record over and over again

never noticing when kasumi literally popped out of the room then popped back in a piece of chalk held in her hand nor did he notice her draw a circle with said peace of chalk he only came back to awareness as kasumi dusted of her hands and held a second piece of parchment out to him. ranma took the piece of parchment from kasumi and began to read it

to: ranma saotome before reading this I ask that all members of the nermia wrecking crew be gathered for a important announcement. When all the nermia wrecking crew are gathered a simple summoning spell that only you will be able to use will appear on this peace of paper

for you to contact me with so I may talk to the crew directly 

love you always 

your mother nodoka inverse

  


[later after everyone was gathered ]

  


Ranma read the summoning spell putting his heart into it he was finally going to see his mother

when the spell was finished a beautiful woman with a height of six foot five appeared in the center of the circle dressed in dark purple robes with red and orange flames embroidered on them she had hair so red you could swear it was flames. her eyes were the deep crimson of blood she struck fear in the hearts of every person in the room except two one of those rushed up to her and swung his arms around her giving her a great big hug. Nodoka looked calmly down at her son as he hugged her like she was a life preserver in a sea of chaos. a small smile on her lips she then looked up at the rest of the people in the room a look of pure unadulterated hatred on her face she then noticed genma trying to once again flee her wrath like he did all those years ago when he took ranma her pride and joy with him. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at genma who noticed and tried running all out toward the door he never made it "petrificus totalus" genmas arms and legs snapped together and he fell flat on his face "no genma you will not get away this time you chose your fate now your going to deal with the consequences"nodoka said before turning to kasumi "kasumi do you still have that recipe for panda jerky and panda steak in your cookbook there are a lot of people at the ministry who are very interested in having panda for dinner

  


[omake commercial]

  


we see a girl flipping through flash cards and is putting them in a pile we hear her clearly anoucing what the card says before putting it in the pile.

"panda, panda, panda, panda, panda, panda, panda, panda, panda, panda, panda, panda, beef, panda, panda, panda ok that's one hundred panda and one beef."

the next thing we see is a bunch of bridesmaids sitting around a table this is clearly after a wedding the camera zooms in on one of the bridesmaids looking at her plate which has what is clearly a plate of beef that looks rather unfiling and disgusting she looks over to the girl next to her who has what looks like a very filling panda steak the first bridesmaid waits until the other bridesmaid is distracted and quickly switches plates we now hear a announcers

"never settle for a lesser taste. panda it's what's for dinner"

This commercial is brought to you by the very friendly people at the D.T.G.S. 

(Death To Genma Society.) 

we now return you to our regular fan fic

  


"yes Nodoka Sensei I've kept it for a very special day"kasumi said pulling a cookbook out of no where and handing it to nodoka the title was a very good give a way to what was going to happen to genma 

" one thousand ways to cook a spring of the drowned panda victim and other recipes" nodoka said reading the title before opening the book and flipping it to a certain page and handing it back to kasumi

"ah very good choice Nodoka Sensei panda flambae I shall get started on it right away " kasumi said pulling out her wand and pointing it at genma a splash of water coming out the tip and soaking genma turning him into a panda. 

"That genma was water from the chiisuiton you are now a panda until you die. kasumi you can now take genma to the butcher you don't have to be here for the rest of their punishment" nodoka said gesturing to the rest of the nermia wrecking crew before looking down at her son who was still hugging her

"ranma please let go of me I missed you to but hugging the life out of me is not a good idea go up to your room and pack your things tomorrow we will be heading to England to get your school supplies" ranma quickly let go of his mother before rushing up to his room nodoka watched him go before turning to the rest of the wrecking crew Ku lon, Xian pu and, muu su step forward

  


author notes: we see author eating what looks like steak

hello my glorious readers what can I do for you today would you like to try some genma panda steak kasumi cooked it it is very good oh you don't want panda steak oh well if you haven't guessed already kasumi is a witch the reason she stood by while genma created the disasters that happened in nermia and only watched as the nermia wrecking crew destroyed her precious home was she knew they would get theirs I will later explain how kasumi knows nodoka. The hog warts letter was basicly taken right out of book one in the harry potter series thats all folks 

ja mata 

  



End file.
